prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mirror Has Three Faces
''The Mirror Has Three Faces ''is the tenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode is set to air on August 13, 2013. The title was confirmed by SpoilerTV. It will be written by Maya Goldsmith and directed by Norman Buckley. Filming began on June 11, 2013, and ended on June 19, 2013. Summary Title and Background *We can take this literally, perhaps as some sort of reference to the many masks floating around Rosewood at any given time. We do know that there will be a mask-making character called Hector Lime in the fourth season. We also know that most Rosewood residents have at least two faces. *Or perhaps the title is a twisted reference to the 1996 film The Mirror Has Two Faces? The romance stars Jeff Bridges as a college professor who has decided sex ruins his life and Barbra Streisand is the solution. Also a professor, Babs is not what society would call “a looker.” Jeff decides to marry her and enjoy a chaste, problemless marriage. This is not as easy as it seems, especially when Babs has a total makeover while Jeff is away. Romance ensues! ---- The theme of transformation is definitely present in PLL. Both Hanna and Mona transformed from awkward adolescents to the coolest girls in school in the year after Ali’s death. Could this title allude to one of their social and aesthetic ascensions? It seems especially fitting for Mona, given the allusion to multiple faces. Being three-faced has got to be the next level up from two-faced, right? If so, Mona definitely qualifies. Notes * There will be a scene between Hanna and Wren at The Brew. * Maya tweeted "Oh, man. When you guys see this scene you're gonna scream". * Maya tweeted that there is a Haleb scene that's gonna melt some hearts. * Troian tweeted a picture of Ashley and Tyler with the caption "Prom night". * Jake will have shirtless scene. * Maya tweeted that they just shot a scene where several crew members gasped. * Maya tweeted that Wren is all over 410;) when asked about a Wrencer scene. * Wren is in this episode and he has secrets * Ezra and Veronica will have a scene together. (maybe Into the Deep) * Writers are going to try to have Toby play the piano in this episode Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Ryan Guzman as Jake Trivia * The table-read was on (assuming) June 10, 2013. *Filming began on June 11, 2013 and ended on June 19, 2013. Joseph Dougherty tweeted that filming "usually takes 7 days". Gallery 410 table read.jpg My girls.jpg Ryan and Maya.jpg Prom_night.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:4a